Health care consumers typically want to manage health care costs and to take advantage of available opportunities for reducing the cost of health care. Furthermore, many different opportunities for reducing health care costs exist, such as using a savings plan (e.g., a health savings account or a flexible spending account) to pay health care costs with pre-tax dollars, choosing a more cost effective health plan from options offered by an employer, choosing to use in-network health care providers rather than out-of-network health care providers, choosing a less expensive pharmacy, etc. However, health care consumers are often unaware of many opportunities to reduce health care costs that may be available and/or may not understand the financial impact of the opportunities of which they are aware. As a result, health care consumers often miss opportunities for cost savings when making health care decisions.